The Red Boy
by lunafairy738
Summary: It is the end of the school day and I am walking home from school only to be attacked by the monsters again, I always though I was alone in this world but my perspective changed when I met that boy, the red boy.


This may be short but it is meant to be, it was my Short Story assignment in English last term. As short as this may seem it was actually 200 words or so over the word limit. I hope you enjoy this and please review and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

**The Red Boy**

The world I live in used to be filled with strange creatures; the only problem was I was the only one who could see them. I was hated for this power when I was young and during high school I hid it to try and fit in. But the truth was I never got used to those creatures. They used to trip and distract me; my friends thought that it just happened randomly. But I remember that day, that was the day when I realized I was not alone in this world.

I was sitting in my usual seat in maths class, my teacher stood at the whiteboard with a pen in hand describing who knows what. The only reason I didn't know it was because the monsters were at it again. The monsters I called mini devils were pulling at my long blonde hair. They were only a few centimetres tall, with skin as red as blood, horns the colour of coffee stained paper and ebony black bat wings came forth from their upper backs helping them to fly through the air with ease. They finally flew off as the loud bell shrilled throughout the school signalling that another school day had come to the end. I could finally hear my teacher again, he told us our homework for the night. I collected my things and strode out of the classroom and made my way to my locker.

Spinning the combination lock then setting some of my books away and shoving the others into my bag, I grabbed a few more from where they were all stacked neatly before thrusting them in my bag with the others. I swung the bag onto my back, the white metal door closed with a shunt before I trudged my way out of the school.

I turned right at the school gates travelling down Herton St towards Lopaz Ave. I stopped at the lights before I retreated into my thoughts but only a moment later I felt a hand circle around my upper arm that steadied me. "Whoa, watch where you're going little girl you were about to fall onto the road," the nice male civilian said to me. I turned back to find a girl with long straight black hair hunched over wearing a ripped parchment coloured gown. I glared at her before the lights turned green and I crossed the street. I took a moment to look back at her but she was gone, I shrugged my shoulders and set off on my way home again.

I turned down a small side street, before I felt something tug at my hair, '_Great_,' I thought to myself, '_I can never be left alone for one day can I?_' I continued walking ignoring the constant tugs and pulls at my hair. I watched as I saw a young man who looked about 18 stared at me as he walked closer and closer towards me. I saw he wore a bright red shirt with a black jacket over the top and faded blue jeans with brown sneakers; his long mousey brown hair covered his forehead and was slightly messed. He continued watching me with his brilliant blue eyes as he walked closer and closer. I felt a shove from behind me, I closed my eyes savouring the moment before I would feel the pain of hitting the concrete but instead I felt a pair of warm strong arms catch me. I looked up and there in front of me was the boy who stared at me all the way down the street. "Are you alright?" He asked me, his voice sounded strong and calm. I slowly got up onto my feet.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," I stuttered out.

He began to wave his hand over my head shooing the creatures away, "They seem to like to stick to you, don't they?" He asked in a friendly way.

"Oh, um, wait you can see them," I accidentally shouted into his face not thinking it through.

He merely laughed at me, "Of course I can."

"Oh, um yeah," I said embarrassed by my actions.

"Here," he said and placed a silver chain with a black feather pendant attached into my hand, "this should help."

"Thank you," I breathed amazed how this little thing could solve all my problems.

"Well, I'll see you round," he finished walking off the way I had come from, the sunlight captured his figure. I slid the necklace around my neck and walked home silently my mind consumed by my thoughts.

That meeting happened years ago, I wear the necklace to remind me of him as I have not seen him since. But for once in my life he made me feel like I was not alone in the big wide world of that is now empty of the creatures. I will always cherish that memory of the boy. The red boy.

* * *

It isn't very long but I hoped you enjoyed it, please review and for those who have not realized it the story is written from Emily perspective and Jayden is the red boy.


End file.
